Трюфель
| выравнивание=center}} (Truffle) — дружественный NPC, похожий на гриб, добавленный в обновлении 1.2. Приходит только в режиме хардмода. Продаёт различные вещи. Чтобы он появился в вашем мире, вам придется самому искусственно создать грибной биом и построить там дом. С версии 1.3 защищается, создавая вокруг врагов летающие грибы, которые взрываются при контакте. thumb|right|250px|Анимация атаки Трюфеля thumb|right|250px|Грибы, создаваемые Трюфелем Условия заселения thumb|right|250px|Подходящий дом для Трюфеля Для создания грибного биома вполне достаточно выложить слой грязи 50х2 блоков и засеять его семенами грибов. Вы сразу поймете, что у вас получился грибной биом по изменившейся музыке (не работает в океане!) и наступлению темноты в дневное время. После этого нужно построить дом для Трюфеля. Дом может быть любой, главное, чтобы он находился в грибном биоме. Чтобы биом считался грибным - нужно 100 блоков грязи, покрытых грибной травой, также каждый выросший гриб считается как 1 блок, грибные деревья также усиливают эффект. Если биом содержит 100-199 блоков, то он будет подходящим для заселения Трюфеля, однако монстры ещё не будут появляться, если биом будет содержать 200 и более блоков - начнут появляться монстры грибного биома. Вещи, которые можно купить |После убийства Плантеры (с версии 1.2.3) |Огрибатор| |После убийства одного механического босса |Грибное копье| |После убийства одного механического босса |Грибная шляпка| | |Странный светящийся гриб| | |Темно-синий раствор| | }} center|300 px Фразы Трюфеля * «Они любили шутить надо мной: "Если не можешь победить его — съешь его"» («There's been such a huge humor that's being spread about me, 'if you can't beat him, eat him!») * «Все здесь сходят с ума. Сегодня ночью я проснулся от того, что торговец одеждой жевал мою ногу.» («Everyone in this town feels a bit off. I woke up to the clothier chewing on my foot last night.») (Условие: Торговец одеждой присутствует) * «Жить под землёй и так плохо, так ещё и всякие подонки вроде вас приходят и воруют моих детей, пока я сплю.» («As if living underground wasn't bad enough, jerks like you come in while I'm sleeping and steal my children.») * «Ты не видел здесь свиней? Мой брат потерял одну ногу из-за них.» («You haven't seen any pigs around here have you? My brother lost his leg to one.») * «Скажу тебе по секрету. <Имя дриады> — единственная, кому я доверяю. Она не пыталась меня съесть или приготовить из меня зелья, в отличие от других."» («Between you and me, <Имя дриады> is the only one I trust. She is the only one here who hasn't tried to eat me or use me in a potion."»)(Условие: Дриада присутствует) * «Я не знаю “Truffle Shuffle”, перестаньте меня об этом спрашивать!» («I don't know the 'Truffle Shuffle', so stop asking!"») * «Однажды я пытался облизнуть себя, чтобы понять в чём дело, всё начало светиться голубым.» («I tried to lick myself other day to see what the big deal was, everything started glowing blue.») *«Каждый раз, когда я вижу синий цвет, я становлюсь подавленным и ленивым.» («Everytime I see the color blue, it makes me depressed and lazy.»'')'' *«Я дам тебе скидку на одежду, если ты сделаешь так чтобы <Имя Трюфеля> пришел на... примерку.» («I'll give you a discount on the clothes if you do so <Имя Трюфеля> come on ... fitting.») *«Думаю, <Имя Трюфеля> просто немного своеобразный, но он очень славный малый.» («I think <Имя Трюфеля> just a little peculiar, but it is a very nice guy.») *«У тебя нет этой моей чертовой шняги?» («You do not have this my damn stuff?») en:Truffle Категория:Добавлено в обновлении 1.2 Категория:Биом светящихся грибов Категория:Хардмод Категория:НИПы